


Hunting Rifle

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Car Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Graphic Descriptions of Murder/Death, Graphic descriptions of violence, Gun Violence, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Restraints, Service Top Richie Tozier, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Top Richie Tozier, Twink Eddie Kaspbrak, Very Bloody/Gory Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Uzi:Richie and Eddie finally take on their first hit together.An excerpt from this work:On the day of the hit, Eddie met Richie at Hog’s at 3:25, just like the week before, only Eddie was driving this time. They didn’t want to risk being seen in the same car as last time, just incase there were cameras somewhere, so Eddie popped some fake plates on the hatchback and drove it on over.Richie let him drive again, waving at Eddie from the curb before climbing into the passenger seat as Eddie parked on the side of the road.(. . .)“Hey,” Richie closed the door and buckled his seatbelt, smiling over at Eddie.“Hey, man.” Eddie pulled back out into traffic, following the same path he’d taken last week to get to Jade of the Orient.“You feeling ok, Eds?” Richie asked.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Hunting Rifle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all have been wicked patient with me; have some actual smut.  
> I do have some other shit coming soon as well, in case you were all getting sick of Crossfire, so if that's what you're looking for it'll all be coming soon.

In the week leading up to their hit, Eddie avoided Richie like the Black Plague. Richie texted him a few times to ask if he wanted to do something, but Eddie feigned illness or separate plans each time. If he was being honest, he was a little embarrassed over his wank session to Richie in the bathtub.

Not that he’d ever tell Richie about it, of course not, his brain would surely prevent him from ever doing something like that. His brain had been oddly quiet since that day too, only occasionally butting into his life to let him know what a fucking jackass he was or how dirty the world around him could be. It made him even more anxious, not having that nagging around, because it made him scared that something was wrong with him.

On the day of the hit, Eddie met Richie at Hog’s at 3:25, just like the week before, only Eddie was driving this time. They didn’t want to risk being seen in the same car as last time, just incase there were cameras somewhere, so Eddie popped some fake plates on the hatchback and drove it on over.

Richie let him drive again, waving at Eddie from the curb before climbing into the passenger seat as Eddie parked on the side of the road.

_Why the fuck is he waving? He’s going to be in here in two seconds. He can say “hi,” then._

“Hey,” Richie closed the door and buckled his seatbelt, smiling over at Eddie.

“Hey, man.” Eddie pulled back out into traffic, following the same path he’d taken last week to get to Jade of the Orient.

“You feeling ok, Eds?” Richie asked. “I know you said you were sick the other night.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Eddie shrugged dismissively. “Just ate something that didn’t agree with me, I think.”

“Mm,” Richie hummed, drumming his hands on his lap.

Eddie glanced over at Richie as he slowed for a stop sign. He was still just Richie. Nothing had changed. He was dressed the same way he had been when Eddie met him at Marian’s— black shirt, black pants, black gloves, black shoes. He and Eddie looked like a couple of cat burglars, dressed from head to toe in black. “I think we should wait for him at The Jade,” Eddie began, switching lanes to move around a sedan that was going, like, 10 under. “But we should leave when we see him come out. Beat him back to his place, catch him off guard.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Richie agreed. “Do you want me to take care of him?”

“I can do it,” Eddie shook his head.

“You’re driving, though, Eddie.”

“So?” Eddie frowned over at Richie.

“So, it would be way easier to just let me shoot him and jump back in so you can drive us away.”

_No._

Eddie had seen Richie in action before, and he wasn’t impressed. He’d been so distracted by Eddie that he’d let Marian slip through his fingers. Marian would have killed Richie if Eddie hadn’t shot him. “Just let me do it, Rich.” Eddie gripped the steering wheel tightly. He hadn’t expected Richie to fight him on this, and it was making him mad, his face heating up as he spoke.

“Eddie, it would be easier—“

“Jesus, Richie.” Eddie scoffed, pulling into the parking lot of The Jade. “It takes two seconds to kill the fucking guy, I’ll have plenty of time to walk back to the car after it’s done.”

Richie seemed surprised by Eddie’s outburst, frowning with his eyebrows pulled together. “You should have let me drive if you wanted to kill him.” He insisted.

“I’m perfectly fine doing both.” Eddie shifted the car into park and slumped back in his seat.

“We’re supposed to be working together on this, Eddie.”

“We are,”

“You aren’t letting me do shit.” Richie looked mad. “I’m just sitting around with my dick in my hand while you do all the work.”

“You’re still getting paid,” Eddie frowned too, glaring at Richie from across the center console. “So what’s your fucking damage?”

“Eddie, we have to trust each other if we’re going to work well together.”

_You can’t trust him, you don’t know what he’s capable of._

“Why?” Eddie glanced out the window over Richie’s shoulder, checking to see if Mockis had arrived yet.

“ _Why_?” Richie repeated, incredulous. “Because this is dangerous shit, Eddie. You need to trust me to have your back if something happens. I trust you to have mine.”

“Well, I don’t.” Eddie shrugged.

“You don’t have my back?” Richie raised his eyebrows.

“No,” Eddie shook his head. “I don’t trust you.”

“Eddie—“

“You haven’t given me any reason to. The only time I’ve seen you in the field, you fucked up so badly that Bill was worried Damien Hayes would fucking kill you.”

“Eddie, that isn’t fair.” Richie shook his head. “You can’t judge me off of my worst moment.”

“Marian would have killed you if I wasn’t there, Richie.”

“If you weren’t there, you wouldn’t have distracted me and I would have killed Marian myself!” Richie snapped. “I’m on Damien’s bad side because of _you_ , Eddie! You’re lucky Bill even took you after that shit you pulled.”

“The shit _I_ pulled?” Eddie demanded.

“Your fucking disappearing act after stealing my kill!” Richie hissed angrily. “God, I can’t fucking believe you. You’re just a selfish little brat, and when this is all over I’m gonna tell Bill that I can’t fucking work with you anymore.”

“Oh no!” Eddie cried dramatically. “How will I ever recover?”

“You can seriously go fuck yourself, Eds.” Richie scoffed, dropping his head back against the seat. “God, you’re so fucking infuriating, how could I ever—?” He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“Ever what?” Eddie shoved Richie’s shoulder. “Ever _what_ , Richie?”

“How could I ever think that I could work with you?” Richie glared out his window. “Bill was dead fucking wrong about you.” He mumbled. “There’s Mockis.” Richie nodded roughly towards the door as Mockis walked up the sidewalk, looking over his shoulder before walking into the restaurant.

***

They didn’t speak for the whole 2 hours and 40 minutes that Mockis spent in The Jade. Eddie buzzed angrily as they sat there in silence, chest heaving but refusing to use his inhaler. Any time Richie swallowed or coughed or even breathed too loudly it made Eddie want to reach across the car and punch him in the face.

_He’s a fucking asshole, how could he talk to you like that? You’re the only reason he’s even still alive. If it wasn’t for you, his dumb ass would’ve gotten himself killed by Marian._

Richie’s phone went off constantly, and he left his fucking keyboard clicks on so Eddie could hear every single letter he typed out to whoever he was texting. Eddie gripped the steering wheel so tightly he was surprised it didn’t snap into pieces in his hands.

When Mockis finally emerged, Eddie silently shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot, retracing their path back to Mockis’s apartment building. He parked in the back of the lot and turned the car off. “Stay here,” He mumbled, pulling his gun from the glovebox and popping his door open.

“Eddie—“

“Stay. Here.” Eddie repeated, slipping out of the open door.

He crouched next to the car, gun in hand, and waited for Mockis’s car to pull in. It took just over 5 minutes, but the dark blue Saturn rolled into the lot with Mockis behind the wheel. Eddie followed his car quickly as he parked, staying mostly hidden by a large white van, waiting until Mockis got out of the car. He listened for the car door to close, then for the sound of footsteps crunching on the gravel before he slid out from behind the van and shot, the first bullet clipping Mockis’s left arm. He yelled out, stumbling back towards his car as Eddie fired again, the second bullet sinking into his side. He slumped forward against the driver’s side door of his car, still desperately fumbling with the handle, trying to pry it open. Eddie fired once more, the final shot hitting him in the neck, flooring him as blood poured out onto the loose gravel. He gurgled a few times, eyes wide as he bled out on the ground.

_Inhaler._

Eddie’s breathing was shaky as he took a few steps backwards.

_Inhaler._

“Eddie!” Richie was yelling for him, but Eddie could barely hear him over the sound of sirens.

_Sirens, fuck._

“Eddie!” Richie called again, breaking Eddie’s trance.

“Fuck me,” He grumbled, taking off in a sprint towards the car.

Richie was standing in the open passenger side door, eyes wide. “Eddie, we—“

“Get in the fucking car, Richie, we have to go.” Eddie snapped, chucking his gun into the backseat and stripping off his gloves. The second Richie was back in the car, Eddie threw it into reverse and peeled away fast.

***

Eddie had fired three times, which was two times too many. Richie’s first thought was that Mockis had pulled a gun on Eddie and that he was down, in need of help, so Richie scrambled out of the car as fast as he could, just in time to see Eddie shoot Mockis on the ground.

The sirens started as the third shot rang out, only getting louder as they jumped back in the car and drove away. “Shit, Eddie, fuck—“

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie snapped, eyes flashing to the rear view mirror as a cop car rolled up behind them. “Shit, fuck, dude.” He groaned, pressing the gas pedal down to the floor.

The hatchback groaned loudly as Eddie pushed it hard, swearing and swerving all over the road, around cars and lampposts, trying to lose the now two cop cars on their tail. “Eds, Jesus.” Richie choked out, hand flying up to grip the oh-shit-handle as Eddie screamed around a turn, throwing Richie into the car door, tires skidding on the pavement.

“Hang on,” Eddie warned, jerking the car roughly to the right, sending them careening down a stone staircase and into a park.

Richie’s blood was rushing in his ears as they picked up speed again, the red and blue flashing farther behind them as Eddie pulled through an alley and screeched to a stop behind some fucking building.

Richie gripped the oh-shit-handle tightly, heart pounding out of his chest. Eddie was fucking _laughing_ , the little shit, giggling like a madman as the car practically steamed. “Everything ok over there, Richie?” Eddie asked, still laughing. “Shit, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to—“

“Shut up,” Richie cut him off, bringing his hand up to rest flat against his chest. Eddie huffed a small laugh. “Shut up and get over here,” Richie clarified, finally looking over to Eddie.

Eddie smiled as their eyes met, looking Richie up and down. “Yes, sir.” Eddie replied, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing over the center console, settling directly in Richie’s lap.

Richie didn’t waste any time pushing up to kiss Eddie, crashing their lips together bruisingly hard. Eddie moaned softly into his mouth, and Richie swallowed the sound, digging his hands into Eddie’s hair, curls catching on his long fingers. “Jesus,” Richie managed as Eddie ground down into his cock.

“Hang on, fuck.” Eddie mumbled, reaching around behind himself until his hand found the glove compartment. He popped it open and began rooting around inside, coming back up with a bottle of lube and an entire string of condoms.

“Why do you have that shit in here?” Richie asked as Eddie unzipped his own pants.

“For shit like this, duh.” Richie couldn’t see Eddie’s face very well in the dark of the car, but he was almost sure that Eddie rolled his eyes. Eddie tossed the condoms onto the dashboard and reached between them to grab Richie’s wrists, guiding his hands around to the back of his body and pressing the bottle of lube into his hands. “You don’t need to be gentle, I can handle it.” Eddie said softly, leaning down to catch Richie’s mouth in another kiss.

“God, Eddie.” Richie groaned, popping the cap off of the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. He took a moment to warm it up in his hand, letting Eddie go to town biting and sucking at his neck, before pressing one of his fingers to Eddie’s entrance, sliding it in slowly. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Thanks,” Eddie laughed breathlessly. “You’re pretty cool, too.”

“Shut up,” Richie said again, twisting his wrist around to push his finger in deeper, searching for Eddie’s prostate.

“Slap me,” Eddie whispered, forehead flush against Richie’s. He nodded when Richie furrowed his brow. “It’s ok, slap me, please.”

Richie carefully pulled his finger out all the way before pushing back in with two, bringing his other hand up to slap Eddie across the check. Eddie moaned loudly at the contact, his cock throbbing where it was trapped against Richie’s stomach. Eddie pressed harder against Richie’s fingers, trying to fuck himself open faster. “Eddie,” Richie whispered softly, lips pressed to Eddie’s collarbone through his shirt.

“Give me more, Richie, please, I can take more.” Eddie begged, rocking his hips against Richie’s fingers. “Choke me.”

Richie dropped his head back against the headrest, panting hard. Eddie looked fucking incredible, twisting and cursing in his lap, lips wet, eyes dark, blush spread across his cheeks, a deep red mark forming on his face from where Richie had slapped him. It made Richie impossibly harder, cock straining against his jeans. Richie slipped a third finger into Eddie, reveling at the soft sound he made, as he brought his free hand up to wrap around Eddie’s throat. Eddie closed his eyes and leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck for Richie. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he tried to swallow around Richie’s grip. “Harder,” He choked out.

“God, fucking shit, Eds, Jesus.” Richie groaned, jerking his hand deeper inside of Eddie, rubbing the tips of his fingers against Eddie’s prostate.

When he released Eddie’s neck, Eddie took a deep breath, chest expanding as air flooded back into his lungs. “Fuck, Richie, I’m ready, please fuck me.” Eddie quickly grabbed a condom off of the dashboard and ripped it open with his teeth, spitting the wrapper into the footwell. He moved to unbutton Richie’s pants, all the while continuing to fuck himself down onto Richie’s fingers, still inside of him. Eddie pulled Richie’s cock out and rolled the condom down onto his length, lining Richie up with his entrance. “Wow, good for you.” Eddie said, meeting Richie’s eyes as he sank down onto him.

“Thanks,” Richie replied softly, reaching up to brush some of Eddie’s curls off of his forehead.

Eddie leaned forward, resting his face against Richie’s shoulder as he bottomed out, breathing ragged, like he needed a shot of his inhaler. “I need a second.” Eddie mumbled, lips pressed to Richie’s t-shirt.

Richie nodded, breathless, as he slid his hands up under Eddie’s shirt, rubbing gentle circles onto his back. “You’re doing so good, Eddie.” Richie tried to steady his breathing, but it was easier said than done, because Eddie was warm and slick and just so fucking tight and he was literally _twitching_ around Richie’s cock, his hot breath wetting the fabric of his t-shirt.

“God, you feel so fucking good, Richie.” Eddie mumbled, his voice cracking. “You’re so fucking big.” He groaned loudly, staying slumped against Richie’s body for a second more before pushing back, placing both hands on Richie’s shoulders. “I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, Trashmouth, so you’d better fuck me like you mean it.” Eddie moved his hands to cup Richie’s face, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. “And slap me harder, this time.” Eddie landed a small slap against Richie’s cheek, smiling when Richie caught his wrist and pushed it away, pinning his hand against the dashboard. “Talk dirty to me.” Eddie struggled against Richie’s tight grip on his arm, rolling his hips to shift Richie’s cock inside of him. “Call me names.”

“You’re a slut,” Richie tried, studying Eddie’s reaction. His stomach flipped when Eddie moaned, holding onto Richie’s shoulder tightly with the hand that wasn’t pinned back. “You’re such a fucking slut, Eddie, and you need to be punished.”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded, building up a pace, fucking himself down on Richie’s dick.

“You’re a bad whore,” Richie slapped Eddie, hard, against his cheek, the sound ringing out loudly in the car. “Such a bad little slut, Eddie.”

“Fuck,” Eddie choked out.

“You want me to slap you?” Richie grabbed a fistful of Eddie’s curly hair and yanked his head backwards.

“Yes, Richie, please.”

Richie did, slapping Eddie again, his chest fluttering when Eddie scrunched you his face at the contact. “Beg for me,” Richie said lowly.

“Please, fuck me, Richie, fuck me harder.” The windows of the car had begun to steam up, sealing them off from the outside.

Richie complied, fucking up into Eddie roughly, finally releasing Eddie’s wrist to reach up and choke him. “God, you’re such a fucking slut, Eddie, look at you.” Eddie moaned, tightening around him and quickening his pace. “So fucking pretty like this, all stretched out for me, desperate for me.” Richie slapped him again. “Do you like being fucked like this?”

“Yes, god.” Eddie agreed when Richie let go of his neck. “I’m close, Richie, please.”

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Richie’s own orgasm was coming, heat building in the pit of his stomach as he thrusted up into Eddie’s tight heat.

Eddie nodded desperately, nails biting into Richie’s chest. “Yes, please.”

“You’re such a fucking whore, Eds, fuck.” Richie choked out, listening as Eddie’s words slowly dissolved into a stream of “Richie, Richie, Richie,”

Richie reached between them to take Eddie’s cock in his hand, meaning to stroke him to completion, but the second his fingers brushed against Eddie’s dick he was cumming, gasping out loudly, sinking down hard on Richie’s cock.

He came so hard that he painted Richie’s chest with it, splattering up underneath his chin. Richie’s orgasm wasn’t far behind, bucking up into Eddie so deeply that he was sure Eddie would be able to feel it the next day, grabbing Eddie’s hips with his hands and pulling him down to ride him through his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a little while, Eddie fully seated on Richie’s cock, as they came down from their orgasms. Eddie’s breathing was labored, so he twisted around and grabbed his aspirator, inhaling deeply as he sprayed it in his mouth. Richie brought his hand up and pushed a sweaty lock of hair behind Eddie’s ear. “You’re beautiful, Eds.” He said softly, leaning up to kiss his bright red cheek.

Richie felt Eddie’s face shift under his lips as Eddie smiled at the compliment. “Thanks, Rich.” Eddie pulled back to look at him. “You’re not half bad, yourself.”

***

It took them a minute to get cleaned back up, but once they did, Eddie settled back into the driver’s seat and drove Richie home. He dropped Richie off in front of his building, accepting the tongue kiss Richie gave him before he got out of the car. He watched Richie unlock the door and go inside before driving back to his place.

He showered once he got there, able to clean himself off better than he had with the wet wipes from his glovebox.

He fully expected his brain to flip, to berate him for sleeping with Richie after their fight and for letting himself have sex after a kill without taking the time to make sure he was properly clean first, but for once his brain was quiet. Once he finished his shower, he texted Bill to let him know that the job had been taken care of, and climbed into bed. He buried his face in his pillow and sighed, smiling at the light sting in his lower back left from his romp with Richie in the car. He loved that feeling. The memory of a rough fuck, one he’d certainly still be feeling when he woke up the next day. A text from Bill arrived shortly thereafter, a simple thumbs up emoji followed by 4 dollar signs. Eddie chuckled to himself in the darkness, sliding his phone under the pillow and burrowing deeper into his covers, drifting off for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
